


CODE RED #99: DENIED

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Childhood Trauma, Crack, Explicit Language, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, Misgendering, Poor Chanyeol, Sehun being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: All this time Sehun thought his classmate, Kim Minseok, was a girl.





	CODE RED #99: DENIED

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the crack-ass fic. Ugh. Crossposted on aff. Please give it some luvs. Ty.

It’d be petty if Sehun said he hated females which he didn’t, really.

Hate was such a strong word. What he felt was probably more of a _I don’t want to have anything to do with girls so I’m staying away from them_ kind of emotion. He stopped getting triggered whenever he was in the presence of a girl or rather one with very specific descriptions such as small, pretty eyes, rosy cheeks and red lips. But unfortunately, almost every girl in the damn country fit his definition of females he should run away from.

As Chanyeol often pointed out, it was a phobia.

But Sehun disagreed fast. No, he wasn’t afraid or threatened in that way. It was just every alarm in his head blared and red flags raised whenever he encountered a girl with the criteria. In other words, Sehun was in the middle of finding out the exact term of his condition right now.

“It’s alarming,” Chanyeol said around a mouthful of sausage then choked.

Unlike Chanyeol, Sehun didn’t seem to find being in a relationship was important especially it was only going to drain the life out of him or simply made him dumb. Chanyeol was dumb but he was dumber when he was in a relationship and Sehun disliked that. It made him want to find a new best friend and dump the giant. It had become inevitable to talk about relationship whenever Sehun brought up the topic about his circumstances.

“I don’t see the point of being in a relationship,” Sehun said, uncaring of how Chanyeol had fallen into a fit of extreme coughing, reaching out to him for the water bottle.

Sehun brought the bottle to his lips to take a sip, he felt a bit thirsty watching Chanyeol eating his sausage. He made a satisfied noise after chugging the rest of the bottle. “Drink plenty of water, Chanyeol, they said it’s good for your skin,”

Chanyeol glared at Sehun through his teary eyes. He had swallowed the offending sausage in his mouth in extreme difficulty and silently blamed himself for eating a whole big sausage at once but he didn’t give the poker-faced bitch a satisfaction by letting him know that.

“Fuck you.”

Sehun paused and returned Chanyeol’s hard stare with a sweet smile.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

***

“Uhmm excuse me, Sehun?”

Sehun turned around when he felt a light tap on his shoulder then he realized he was standing in the doorway. He came face to face with Kim Minseok and instantly, the alarm inside his head blasted. He didn’t intend to glare at Minseok—well, he kinda did but not because it was Minseok. It was because of how close they were and at this distance, Sehun thought he could count Minseok’s lashes if he wanted to.

“S-Sorry,” he stuttered and looked around to find excuses why he was blocking the door but found that he couldn’t think at all so he quickly stepped aside, which he should’ve probably done a whole lot sooner.

“It’s fine,”

Sehun started to sweat and before he could make an utter idiot out of himself, he ran towards his seat and buried his face in his hands. He didn’t pay attention throughout the lectures—more like he couldn’t, _fuck this I’m going to fail this class_ , because Minseok’s face appeared whenever he closed his eyes and there goes his precious two hours’ worth of nap.

He was trying to screw his eyes shut and think of something else that could put him to sleep immediately when there was yet again a light tap on his shoulder. He spun around in his seat to find Minseok staring at him, surprised at his sudden flurry of movements but then he broke into a grin and laughed.

“What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Sehun asked intelligently.

“Nevermind,” Minseok waved a small hand in front of his face in a dismissive manned.

Sehun stared at those pink fingers, he went cross-eyed.

“I was trying to nap,” he answered belatedly.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes for emphasize but it was just an excuse to stop his eyes from refocusing on Minseok’s face.

“Oh,” he heard Minseok’s soft voice. Then a chuckle. “Anyway, we’re partners for this assignment,”

“Cool,” Sehun nodded.

…

…

“WHAT?”

His head cleared up. He was no longer sleepy. He no longer wanted to nap. He just wanted to go home, _damn it_ , but instead of doing just that, he stayed glued in his seat with Minseok staring down at him with an unreadable expression.

“Shit, I meant, okay,” he cleared his throat and made to appear unaffected.

Minseok nodded.

“Can you give me your numbers?”

***

“Are you gay?”

Sehun put down the Vogue Korea down to flash Chanyeol his middle fingers.

“I might be,”

He didn’t have time for Chanyeol’s bullshit and it was easier to give him a nonchalant answer rather than a honest one (which in this case was a denial) because Chanyeol was a massive little shit. He smiled to himself when Chanyeol was silent.

It had been three days and he was waiting for Minseok’s text or call or whatever. He couldn’t really start the assignment because he didn’t have enough brain capacity to do it alone (and he was kinda thankful that the prof made them into a group of two and from the looks of it, Minseok seemed like an intellectual).

Sehun thought back to what happened that day. The only thing he knew about Minseok was that he was from a different major and took the class mostly because Minseok didn’t take it during his freshman year. Then there was a possibility that Minseok was a lot older than he seemed and Sehun felt a bit guilty for looking and probably sounding a little too offensive when he found out they were partners.

Sehun didn’t want to but he kept thinking about Minseok’s pretty round eyes, rosy cheeks, red lips, gummy smile and pink fingers……… he wasn’t even supposed to feel that way about Minseok but when his phone rang from an incoming call, he might or might have not jumped on his bed out of sheer joy, startling Chanyeol, causing him to drop his own phone to the carpeted floor.

“Fuck you,” the giant hissed, picking up his phone and yelled angrily because he just wasted his fucking hearts to play a round of Love Live’s song.

“Ah, Minseok,” Sehun sang.

“FUCK YOUUUUUU! OH SEHUN!” Chanyeol shouted.

“It’s my dog,” Sehun laughed and glanced at Chanyeol who looked like he was ready to jump on him and bite his head off.

“What? You want to see him? He’s been a bad dog lately…” Sehun shook his head and gave Chanyeol a sad look.

“FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU,”

“Oh, right,” Sehun straightened himself up on his bed and gave Chanyeol a pointed look as a way to shut him up. He smiled when it worked and turned back to his phone. “My house?” Sehun’s eyes bulged. “Hmm, good idea, yeah,” he nodded though he knew Minseok couldn’t see the gesture.

Absolutely NOT a good idea.

“TONIGHT?”

Well, fuck.

Chanyeol began to look amused and Sehun tried to kick the look out of his face.

“Alright, I’ll text you my address,” Sehun said around the lump in his throat.

“Yeah, yeah, bye,”

And the call disconnected.

Silence………….

Sehun took a deep breathe with Chanyeol encouraging him and exhaled shakily through his nose. He felt like he was going to have a fucking panic attack, _oh my god. Minseok is coming to my house!_

**CODE RED #99**

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK,”

Chanyeol slapped a hand across his face. Damn, it hurt.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

So, Sehun began telling him everything.

“Damn…”

Chanyeol whispered, a thoughtful finger on his chin. Sehun wanted to bury himself alive. His best friend had made sure he sent Minseok his address before spilling everything and he didn’t realize it had been exactly an hour since he sent the text so he was surprised to hear a voice from his intercom at the front door.

“Well, go fetch the princess,”

Sehun glared but moved to get out of his bed and went to the front door. His palms were already sweaty when he arrived to open the door for Minseok. Sehun gulped. Minseok was wearing a skin tight black jeans, a button up white shirt and a red cardigan. But those weren’t what made him feel like his throat was closing in. It was the choker. Sehun wanted to curse whoever invented choker.

_AAAAAAAAHHHH._

“Come in,” he said, hoping Minseok didn’t notice his voice cracked.

“Where are your parents?” Minseok asked once he stepped inside, looking around the house like he expected Sehun’s parents to pop out of nowhere.

“I live alone,”

“Wow, it must be so lonely living in a place this big…”

“Not really. I have my dog,” Sehun said as he led them to his bedroom.

“Oh, where is he?” Minseok clapped his hands excitedly.

Sehun opened the door to his bedroom for Minseok to find a grumpy looking Chanyeol sitting on his bed with his phone in his lap.

“Come here, Chanyeol,”

Minseok made a choked noise. “Is he…?”

“Yeah,” Sehun smiled down at Minseok who looked positively terrified then turned to Chanyeol, “C’mon buddy,”

“AAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Chanyeol roared. He then stood up, ruffled his hair angrily before storming out of the room. It happened all the time, Chanyeol stomping out of his house looking rather…angry because of the shit Sehun put him through and being a good best friend that he was, Sehun never chased after him and let him be.

What came next was probably something Sehun would have never expected.

Minseok burst out laughing. He too then fell into a fit of laughter.

They laughed and laughed until they ran out of breath.

***

They were discussing about where they could get the materials for the paper when Sehun accidentally slapped his hand across Minseok’s chest in his attempt to reach out to get his phone on the bed. He also might or might not have groped for something… but—

“Sehun, what are you doing?”

Sehun startled and looked down at his hand on Minseok’s chest. He had his fingers inside the shirt (already?), in the gap between the buttons. Sehun cleared his throat but didn’t retreat his hand, making Minseok’s face turned various shade of red.

And shit, he’d be lying if Sehun didn’t find that attractive.

“Minseok,”

When Minseok didn’t answer, Sehun stick his hand further inside and he found nothing… no tits like he thought he would find under that shirt.

“Did you… think what I think you thought I was?”

“Huh?”

In this state of mind, it was impossible to comprehend Minseok’s words or just words in general or everything, damn it.

“I’m sorry to disappoint but—”

“Minseok, you’re very pretty,” Sehun blurted out.

Sehun marvelled at how red Minseok’s ears turned.

“Thank you, Sehun, but I’m a—”

“That’s even better,”

Sehun finally retracted his hand only to bring it up to tug at Minseok’s choker. The smaller male gasped and fell forward into Sehun’s lap. Sehun was silence and Minseok was afraid they were going to have to continue the discussion about the assignment with his face in Sehun’s crotch before he felt a gentle hand came up to tip his chin up. Their gaze met and Minseok’s blood rushed up to his face and before he could say anything, Sehun scooted away to stand up, looking as if he found something important.

“You know what, Minseok?”

Minseok held his breath and shook his head when Sehun turned around to look at him with a serious expression.

“I think Chanyeol is right,”

At that, Minseok tilted his head in confusion.

“I’m gay.”

***

And so that was how Sehun found himself shoving Minseok against his bedroom wall, tongue inside Minseok’s pretty little mouth. It was one hell of a revelation. All this time, he thought Minseok was a girl with those pretty eyes, rosy cheeks and red lips that blared alarms inside Sehun’s head and it reminded him of how bad the trauma he had in his childhood.

He had associated those features as feminine and those who had them must be a female but he was proven wrong in the best, albeit shocking, way possible and he couldn’t find it in him to complain. It still didn’t explain how Minseok did that. How Minseok made him feel the way he felt about him.

He would’ve run away in a blink if he had been partnered up with a real girl. Minseok didn’t make him want to run way (well, he did but Sehun didn’t run away HA) and didn’t make him think of grabby hands, red lipsticks and wicked laughter when he saw him which he belatedly found weird because he thought Minseok was a girl at that time.

And seeing a girl that fit the description was supposed to make him want to flee, right?

Maybe, he had been gay all along.

Who the fuck knew.

He began to hear Chanyeol’s victorious laugh vaguely inside his head.

Sehun opened his eyes when they pulled away to breath. Fuck oxygen. He dipped his head down to kiss Minseok’s lips again and it felt so good to be able to kiss those red lips without fear bothering his mind. Sehun just wanted to kiss Minseok forever. His hands travelled down to cup the smaller male’s ass and made an approving noise when Minseok gasped into his mouth.

Minseok instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist when Sehun lifted him. The arms around his neck tightened. The small noises Minseok made drove Sehun to the edge. A little push and he would fall and give in completely to lust.

“Let’s stop here,” Sehun said hoarsely. His throat felt dry suddenly.

Minseok looked puzzled. “Why?”

“Do you want this?” Sehun sighed, looking into Minseok’s eyes, his gaze searching.

“What? You think I don’t?” Minseok looked mildly pissed and Sehun wanted to hit himself with a brick or better yet the lamp in the corner of his room.

“I mean, you sure?”

Sehun thought he could stop before things went too far and he was…alright with that. Totally. It wasn’t like he would think about Minseok all day, all night and regret his decision to stop his advances (affection) for the smaller male.

Right?

“You’re fucking unbelievable, Sehun,”

Minseok laughed but then let out a breathy moan when Sehun squeezed his ass.

On the other hand, though his hands were full with Minseok’s ass, Sehun found it hot when Minseok cursed.

“But seriously, let’s stop here,” Sehun chuckled.

He couldn’t help but to lean forward to peck Minseok’s sinful lips when the smaller male only stared at him with those sinful eyes, kissing his way down to Minseok’s sinful pale neck. He stopped and frowned when his lips met soft material of the choker. He figured he would love to get rid of the thing during sex.

“We have an assignment to finish, Minseok.”


End file.
